Geon apologizes to Azura for on purposely causing Skunk King to fart on Chavapa and make him crush her MMPR and BWOC DVDS/Chapava gets arrested
Transcript: Part 1: Skunk King makes Chapava smash Big Bad Wolf on Campus and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on DVD (The Lakeside, 7:00 AM) Skunk King: I'm going to fart on Chapava and smash Azura's favorite DVDS. [Skunk King farts on Chapava emitting a foul smelling gas causing Chapava to run out of his room] Chapava: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Skunk King: That's done, now it's time for you to smash Azura's DVD with an axe. [Chapava gets an axe and smashes Azura's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVD] Chapava: Die you stupid Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVD! (The DVD gets destroyed) Skunk King: That's done, now my plan has worked! (Skunk King and Chapava leaves and Azura enters in and she gets shocked upon seeing her Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVD get smashed by an axe) Azura: What? (Azura screams in her game voice extremely loudly which emits a blue sonic wave that scares the birds, elephants, lions, and giraffes) (Cut to: Geon sleeping in the Monster fortress) Geon: Yep, just chilling... (Azura's loud screaming woke Geon up) Geon: Huh? Azura, I'm coming! (Geon gets up from the Monster fortress and rushes to Azura's bedroom) Part 2 finale: Concussion time for Skunk King/Chapava gets arrested by the Freedom League Guards/Spark Mandrill repairs Azura's MMPR DVD with his repairing machine (Cut to Azura in her bedroom, crying loudly) Geon: What’s wrong, Azura? Azura: Skunk King ruined my Big Wolf On Campus and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVD by accident thanks to Chavapa (sniffles). Geon: Sorry, that was a bad happening thing following the resulting incident. Azura: (still sad) Thank you, Geon! (Continues crying) (Cut to Chavapa, overwhelmed with guilt,[[Lotsa Heart Elephant]] and [[Pepper Pots 'N' Pans]] are comforting him) Pepper: Don’t be that bad, it was a just a accident, I know that was terrible but Azura is going to apologize to you! Lotsa Heart Elephant: Wait, I know who did it! It's Skunk King. Skunk King, get over here. Skunk King: What is it? Lotsa Heart Elephant: How dare you make Azura cry by having Chapava smash her Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD on purpose? That's it now Annet Myer is going to beat you up! (Annet Myer appears) Annet Myer: Prepare for some bleeding! (Azura is sad and whimpering) Chavapa: I’m sorry, I damaged your dvds, Azura! Azura: (sniffles) it’s okay, Chavapa! But now I have to call the Freedom League Guards to arrest you. (Azura talks on her phone while crying) Azura: Hello, Chapava has destroyed my Big Bad Wolf on Campus DVD and my favorite Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVD. Can you please arrest him? Thank you. (The Freedom League Guards appear) Freedom League Guard 1: Chapava, you're under arrested for destroying Azura's favorite DVDs. Chapava: Wait, can we talk about this? Freedom League Guard 2: No, you going to the Baron's fortress and you'll stay in their for a week. Come on let's go. [The Freedom League Guards handcuff Chapava and leave] (Spark Mandrill taps Azura's arm) Spark Mandrill: Hey Azura, it's okay now. Chapava is arrested so he won't hurt you again. But anyways, I have something to show you, follow me. (Cut to: Azura and Spark Mandrill in the laboratory) Spark Mandrill: I've built the DVD repairing machine, it fixes the crushed DVDs into one new piece. Hand me over the crushed DVDs. (Azura hands over the crushed Big Bad Wolf on Campus and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Complete series DVD to Spark Mandrill. Spark Mandrill then becomes shocked.) Spark Mandrill: Oh my! Chapava really did a commotion with his axe, don't worry those DVDs will be ready in 2 minutes. (Spark Mandrill puts the DVDs into the repairing machine and the machine repairs the crushed DVDs. The DVDs come out in one piece and undamaged which made Azura happy) Azura: My Mighty Morphin Power Rangers DVD! Thank you Spark Mandrill! (Azura hugs Spark Mandrill and then takes the Big Bad Wolf on Campus and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Complete series DVDs to her room) Spark Mandrill: Anytime princess. (The Iris out effect plays) (Fin) Gallery: * * * [[Category:Short Videos]] [[Trivia]]